1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a connector detection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) and serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) are popular connector communication standards used on many electronic devices. For example, a USB device or a USB data cable with a USB connector is usually connected to a computer for transmitting data. However, when the transmission of data fails, it is difficult to know whether the USB connector has an insufficient contact with the computer or whether the USB device itself is defective.